


Awkward Silence

by bangchans (prkjhyng)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan, ChanLix, Chris - Freeform, Fluff, High School, LEE - Freeform, M/M, aussie line, bang, because thats gross, but chan is younger, but no smut!!!, dont write maknae line smut, felix - Freeform, felix is the same age, korean tutor!chan, new kid!felix, probs just teen for swearing, soft, to be careful, to make it work, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjhyng/pseuds/bangchans
Summary: New kid Felix Lee stumbles upon Bang Chan; asking for help with his Korean but also somehow managing to light up his life.In which Felix quickly becomes Chan’s sunshine boy.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is just hella soft and tbh i really like it!! not sure how long it will be but i hope y’all enjoy. thank you to samara, catsby, heather & dulce for helping me and giving me the confidence to post this lmaoo. maybe some angst coming later ^^ love you guys<33

Chan kicks his feet up onto his desk, one earbud in his ear and a pencil twirling between his fingers. He looks nonchalant enough, but everyone knows that if you look closely, his notes are colour coded. Red for the heading, blue for the notes, and they’re written so neatly that they could’ve been typed. Everything about Bang Chan seems to be perfect, including, but not limited to his handwriting. It isn’t a surprise that Chan has become the spectacle of his year. 

He’s 18 years old and already fluent in both Korean and English, moving to Korea during middle school and speaking both languages at home. He also considers himself to be ‘making his way into the rap industry’ with his two best friends, who happen to be equally as attractive and enticing as Chan himself. Chan supposes he really has his parents to thank for it all, along with his accent that comes from his birthplace; Sydney, Australia.

It’s always been kind of hard for Chan at school. He loves his roots and the language, but sometimes he just wishes he had someone who was like him. Sure, Jisung and Changbin know some words. They can say hello, introduce themselves, maybe even hold a conversation if they’re lucky, but to Chan, it doesn’t feel the same.

He’s snapped out of his daydreams and wishes by the sound of his teacher raising his voice.

“Class, could I have your attention please?”

Chan’s eyes flick towards the front of the classroom, and he almost does a double take at what he sees. Someone with the most gorgeous smile he thinks he’s ever seen.

The boy is beaming at the class, orange hair falling slightly over his right eye, freckles littering the bridge of his nose and trailing onto his cheeks.

“We have a new student with us today. His name is Lee Felix—”

His eyes widen. Felix? That’s an English name, surely.

“He’s just moved here from Australia—”

Chan’s jaw drops a little, and he barely muffles the audible gasp that escapes his lips. Gorgeous-smile-boy is Australian?

“—He’s hoping to improve his Korean while he’s here. I know you’ll be able to help him, right, Chan?” his teacher eyes Chan, who finally blinks himself out of his trance.

“O-oh, yeah,” he stutters out in English and Felix grins, hearing his accent. The teacher points out the seat beside Chan, telling Felix in Korean that Chan is fluent in both languages and that if he has any questions, he should ask him. 

Chan shoots him a smile as Felix sits down beside him, pulling out his books and pens and writing a title. Chan can see his handwriting is a little shaky—but he knows how challenging a new language can be, and he assumes the boy didn’t speak it at home regularly, so he makes it his personal goal to be as helpful as he can to the boy next to him.

“So, Chan, right?” Felix starts, his eyes sparkling. He feels it’s safer for him to talk to the boy in English; he doesn’t want to get the Korean wrong and become a laughing stock. The deep tone of his voice is not what Chan was expecting Felix to sound like, but he guesses it fits his thick accent and it’s actually quite cute once he starts to think about it a little longer.

“Chris—if you want,” Chan replies, “But I don’t really mind.”

“Felix Lee,” he puts out his hand to shake, and Chan accepts. 

There’s a moment of shyness between the two, Felix pulling away first and pushing his hair behind his ear.

“Your notes are really neat,” Felix points out, frowning a little as he looks over at Chan’s, and then back to his. “How do you get your Hangul so perfect?”

He laughs, his eyes crinkling, “It’s not anything special. It’s just practice—and luck. I got blessed with good handwriting, I suppose.”

“You got blessed with more than just that,” Felix murmurs under his breath, but of course Chan hears. The latter laughs a little, burying his face in the arm of his sweater.

Felix smiles too, his eyes slowly finding Chan’s.

“Mine’s awful. Even in English.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” Chan raises his eyebrows, “You look like the type of person who would have good handwriting.”

Felix tilts his head to the side, pursing his lips. “Is that a compliment?”

Chan grins. “Sure is. Pretty people usually have pretty handwriting.”

“Ah, that must be why yours is so good, then.”

A rosy tint spreads across Chan’s face, and he can’t help but smile. He brushes a hand through his hair. “Shut up, you.”

Felix simply laughs.

The bell rings and it shakes the two out of their moment, Chan carefully placing his book back in his bag and quickly changing the song that’s playing in his ear.

Felix follows suit, pulling out a freshly printed timetable and checking it.

“We have electives,” Chan supplies, “So, whatever you chose when you arrived.”

“Oh, thanks.” He stuffs it back in his bag.

It’s then that it hits Felix that he hasn’t asked for his age yet. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot about honorifics. This is crazy different to Australia. How old are you?”

Chan quickly dismisses him with his hand, “It’s fine with me. Just make sure you ask your other classmates. Some are pretty sensitive about it. But I’m 18. You?”

“Turning 18,” Felix replies.

“I’m your hyung, then,” Chan flaunts, pinching Felix’s cheek and poking out his tongue.

Felix feigns a gasp, “I guess you are, then.”

“What elective did you choose?” Chan asks him, “I do music.”

“Oh, cool! Me too.”

Chan starts walking, showing the younger boy the way to class, making small talk as they go. He tells him about Jisung and Changbin and their rap group, and he is not expecting the response that he gets from Felix.

“I rap, too.” Felix says—and it’s nonchalant. Chan’s pace stutters a little.

“You do?”

“Yeah. But really only in English. I’m working on it in Korean, though. Maybe you could help?” Felix suggests.

Chan nods, “Yeah, ‘course. It’s pronunciation that’s the most important in rap. Once you get that down, you’ll be fine. And plus, your pronunciation seems pretty good anyway.”

Felix flushes at the compliment, “It’s really not. But thanks.”

Chan pushes open the door to the music room.

“Chan-ssi,” Jisung calls, “Who’s your friend?”

It takes Chan a moment to realise that Jisung is making eyes at Felix and that he’s going to have to explain to him later that: no, he did not bring gorgeous smile boy here for you.

“Felix,” the latter introduces.

“He’s your hyung, too. Both Jisung and Changbin are,” Chan points out quietly to the younger.

Felix quickly bows, his face flushing.

“Jisung,” he grins, “and this is Changbin.”

Felix bows at him too, and then shakes his hair out of his face. 

“He’s here from Australia,” Chan explains to his friends, and Felix smiles. “He thinks his Korean is bad, but it’s really good.”

Felix buries his face in his jumper shyly, “It’s not the best,” he mumbles in Korean.

“So, what do you play?” Jisung asks.

“I rap.”

Jisung and Changbin look at each other.

“In English,” Felix adds quickly.

There’s an awkward moment of silence between them, but it’s filled by the sound of someone calling Chan’s name.

“Chan-hyung!” 

The noise catches all four’s attention, and Chan instantly groans.

“Jeongin-ah! Haven’t I told you to leave me alone during school?” Chan whines in Korean to the boy, turning around to face him.

Felix eyes scan over him. Brown hair, braces.

He’s a little cutie, Felix thinks and it makes him smile.

“Sorry, hyung. Who’s this?” Jeongin perks up and he steps into the classroom.

“I’m Felix, from Australia,” he introduces.

“This is my half brother, Jeongin,” Chan steps in, motioning to the younger boy.

“It’s nice to meet you, Felix-hyung,” Jeongin bows at him. Chan shoos him off.

“You can talk to Felix-ah later.”

Jeongin frowns, but follows the crowd in the hallway towards his class.

Chan grins at Felix.

“He’s so cute,” Felix coos, “How old?”

“16. He’s annoying. But I love him.”

Felix gently shoves Chan’s shoulder, “You’re a big softie.”

Chan blushes. “Yeah, I suppose I am.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix takes a hit, but it isn’t anything Chan can’t fix! *superhero music*

By the time Felix can even comprehend that he’s made it through his first day, he’s on the bus to his second. His nerves have died down a little, knowing he has at least one friend in a couple of his classes. He hasn’t been able to shake the butterflies from his stomach since yesterday. 

Felix has always found butterflies an unsettling feeling, (he supposes being around Chan isn’t the best solution to his problem), but today they seem rather calm, and are just sitting as a constant reminder that he may _or may not_ have the tiniest dose of feelings for the older boy. 

He lazily opens his eyes to find himself almost at school, chucking his earbuds back into his bag and stuffing his phone into his pocket. Felix runs a hand through his hair as he steps off the bus, saying a quick thank you to the bus driver as people file off behind him.

The bell rings for class almost exactly as Felix steps into the gates. He has music, he knows that, but he isn’t exactly sure where room KM1 is, so he stops to ask someone. The person graciously points him in the right direction, and he thanked them as he made his way down the hall. 

He pushes open the door to the music room with an apologetic smile for being late, explaining that he got lost, at which Chan laughs. The latter pats the chair next to him and Felix sits down. 

The teacher starts on about an evaluation happening today, of course telling Felix that he won’t have to take part and that he can just watch.

Felix claps for Chan, Jisung and Changbin as they make their way out the front of the class, starting the music from Chan’s phone.

The beat starts playing through the speakers and they start to hype each other, Chan saying “3RACHA, yeah,” into the mic and eyeing Felix tentatively.

To say the least, he’s scared.

He’s not sure how good Felix is—but what he knows is that he wants to impress him.

Changbin starts the song off and Felix is slightly thrown off by the rasp in his voice, but he’s grinning nonetheless. Rapping in Korean had always been something he’d been keen on trying, but his skills were never really advanced enough to give it a shot.

Jisung is next, and his verse is so fast that Felix loses track of what is being said and just zones in on the texture of his voice—what Felix has always wanted to sound like.

And then it’s Chan.

Felix’s eyes widen a little. Not only is he rapping, but he’s rapping with so much emotion that it physically pains Felix, feels like there’s bullets shooting into his heart in every emphasised word.

Felix thinks this can’t get any more attractive—any more intriguing, but then Chan starts to sing; clear and meaningful, eyes closed as he does so, swaying with the words, bending his knees, and Felix swoons.

His eyes are trained on Chan and the way he moves, the way his voice sounds into the mic, and with one final, “hajima” from Chan, the song fades into silence.

There’s a pause before the class applauds, Felix beaming at Chan, whispering a “Good job,” the older as he sits down.

Chan smiles back at him, feeling proud that he hasn’t completely embarrassed himself in front of the boy.

There’s various performances that last for around 20 minutes and Felix is all about ready to pack up and wait for the bell when Chan grabs his arm.

“Felix raps too!”

Felix’s eyes widen, “No, hyung, I don’t—I don’t show people, really. My Korean isn’t good—”

“Go on,” the teacher prompts and the class starts to clap for him.

Chan pushes Felix up and he stumbles out the front, knowing he’s going to have to freestyle and go a-capella.

His heart is racing but it only matches everything else in his body, legs shaking, breathing unsteady as he starts to rap.

This time, Chan is expecting the rough, deep growl that comes from Felix and all of a sudden it makes sense.

Felix was made for rap.

The genre fits so perfectly with the rasp and his deep tone, and although his pronunciation isn’t exactly perfect, it can be overlooked; you can’t even really tell it’s wrong because of how fast the words are tumbling from his mouth.

Chan is grinning so wide his jaw is beginning to hurt and is the first to clap when Felix fades out, the latter panting for breath but a smile on his face.

The class applauds him, Felix shyly saying a quick “Thank you” before he sits back down next to Felix.

The teacher stands up and smiles to the class. “Thank you, Felix. Although your Korean could’ve been improved—your pronunciation was a little off throughout. Needs some work.”

Felix drops his head, the proud feeling sinking down into his stomach and it makes him want to vomit.

He thought he’d done alright. Good, even. But apparently not. The teacher is rattling on about how his vowel sounds needed a little more precise revision and that it’s something he could put his mind to in future, and all of Felix’s confidence comes toppling down into a pile in front of him.

Something he’d been so insecure about, something he’d finally had the courage to do, and he’d done it wrong.

He keeps his expression practically blank throughout the rest of the class, smiling when necessary; but even by now Chan knows Felix’s real smile (because it’s the one that makes his heart flutter), and it’s not that one.

The bell rings, only alerting Felix that he has roughly five more hours of hell to get through before he can shut himself back up in his room and wish he was fluent, that he’d grown up here.

He walks out of class without another word, ignoring Chan calling his name from behind, knowing he’ll eventually have to face him; if not at breaks then at his last class, Literature, which he shared with the boy.

Felix spends the rest of the day in silence and only speaks up when answering questions, even then his voice is a little shaky, worried that he’ll say the wrong thing and have the class in fits of laughter.

He eats alone at lunch and avoids Chan and his friends like the plague. Felix knows himself—he needs time alone.

The day has escalated so quickly that he physically feels exhausted. Going from the high of Chan’s rapping to the low of cold, hard humiliation has drained him of any excitement he may have felt.

He wants to go home, but the day drags on forever until finally he flops down next to Chan, the same seat where they first met, and pulls out his book.

“Hey,” Chan nudges him, “don’t be sad, yeah? You did great. I bet sir has never even tried speaking in English as much as you have in Korean. You went great, honestly. You’re so talented.”

Felix awkwardly chuckles. “Thanks. But you—you’re amazing. I got chills.”

“You flatter me, Felix,” Chan grins.

The two spend the remainder of the lesson with foolish smiles on their faces and small—what Felix would call flirty—comments between them.

By the time the bell rings, Felix feels a little happier.

He waves a goodbye to Chan and turns to walk out, but a hand stops him. 

“Wait, Felix, I was just wondering—Your rapping today was amazing, honestly, but I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed any help with your Korean at all then I’m always here, we could always go to my place—or yours, whatever,” Chan stammers.

Felix breaks out into a grin, “Aw, hyung, are you asking me out on a date?”

“I mean—” Chan flushes, “Yeah. Maybe I am. Only if you want to.”

The younger playfully shoves Chan. “Of course I want to. Are you free this arvo?”

Chan laughs at the slang, “Yeah. I'm free like, every afternoon. I can pick you up at five, if that works?”

“It does.”

Felix drops Chan’s hand, only just realising the two hadn’t let go, and says goodbye with a crimson tint on his cheeks.

—

It’s 4:57 by the time Felix finally decides on an outfit. Black skinny jeans, white Nike hoodie with his hair a little spiked up.

He knows he shouldn’t be so concerned about his look—it’s hardly a date, more of a study session—but Felix still wants to look nice.

He hears a gentle knock on the door, to which Felix’s mum calls his name and he jogs downstairs to open it.

His eyes drag over Chan’s figure; ripped denim jeans and an oversized yellow tee cloaking his tall frame. The two stand for a second in silence, unknowingly admiring each other, before Chan speaks up.

“You look really nice, Felix.” His eyes sparkle, locked on Felix’s.

“And you,” the younger returns, grinning.

“We should get going.”

Felix yells a quick goodbye to his mum, and closes the door behind him. They start to walk to Chan’s car, the older humming lightly under his breath as they do. He opens the door for Felix.

“After you,” he kids, and Felix steps into the passenger seat. 

It’s not so much an awkward ride, it’s just a comfortable silent drive, Chan with one hand on the steering wheel and Felix daydreaming about how attractive Chan manages to look whilst driving.  
Felix is surprised how close the two’s houses are, biting his lip and eyeing Chan’s house as they both jump out of the car. Chan turns the key in the lock, pushing open the door.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he says nonchalantly, showing Felix upstairs to his room.

It’s strangely clean but Felix supposes it suits Chan well. A blue duvet on the bed, polaroids of him, Jisung and Changbin dangling from a rope lit with fairy lights and a desk arranged neatly with a laptop in the center.

Felix’s hand brushes over the polaroids, and he takes one between his thumb and index finger. It pictures Chan, in the center, smile as bright as ever with Jisung and Changbin beside him poking his cheeks.

“These are cute,” Felix says, voice soft.

“Thanks.”

Chan follows him over to the polaroids and his eyes drift over them all, landing on one with him and Changbin, the latter’s arm slung around Chan as he beams.

Chan’s lips lift slightly into a smile, before he treads back to where he’s placed his books on the floor.

Felix follows, sitting down beside him and leaning back on the wall.

“I brought—uh, I brought a verse that I’ve been working on. It’s in Korean, I was just wondering if maybe you could help me with the pronunciation. You don’t have to, I just—”

“Felix. That’s why you’re here, yeah? Of course.”

Felix digs it out of his bag, uncrumpling the paper and clearing his throat. Chan’s lips lift into a smile as Felix starts to rap.

He wants to pick out the mistakes—but he also wants to just listen. Listen to the gruff of his voice and his impeccable technique, watch the way his face changes with every words and the emotion his words portray.

Before he knows it, it’s over, and Felix is looking at him with a shy glance. He bites his lip, a shadow of a smile on his lips and his eyebrows lifted.

“That’s—really something, Felix. Woah. I mean it, that’s good. The only thing is just your pronunciation at this bit,” Chan shuffles towards Felix and glances over his shoulder at the lyrics scrawled onto the paper. He points it out gently, helping to correct it before Felix looks up from the page and grins at him.

“So apart from that, I was alright? You reckon I could use this for something over here?”

“For sure.”

The two exchange a glance.

“You wanna go get Starbucks? I’ll shout.” 

Felix’s eyes widen at the sound of the cafe, and he nods. “No need to shout, though. You’ve already helped me out today—I owe you.”

Chan smiles.

The two get up, Felix grabbing his little bag and following Chan downstairs.

“We’re just going out!” Chan calls out.

“Have fun!” 

Chan’s mum calls back in a somewhat suggestive tone, and the two stifle their laughs with their palms. 

The eldest closes the door behind him, and for the second time today, Felix steps into the passenger seat and watches as Chan starts up the car.

—

Felix hands Chan his coffee, “I can’t believe you ordered a cappuccino. Boring.”

Felix, of course, has his Cookies and Cream Frappe clutched in his hand. He’s never been one for coffee, he doesn’t like the bitterness of it, but he loves a good Starbucks frappe.

“What? Don’t you like a cappuccino every once in a while?”

“Chan. I have something to tell you. It might be heartbreaking,” Felix’s eyes are gentle, his tone mocking, “but I don’t like coffee.”

Chan almost chokes on his drink, sputtering a little.

“How do you stay awake?”

The genuine horror in Chan’s eyes is enough to send Felix into a fit of laughter, “Jesus, Chris, you look so scared.”

The ‘Chris’ slips out between his giggles, and Chan’s face softens a little.

“Hey, did you just call me Chris?”

Felix lifts his head, sipping at his drink.

“I—yeah, I did. That’s okay, right? You said I could—”

“No, no. It’s fine. It just sounds really cute the way you say it.”

Chan’s eyes flick from the table up to meet Felix’s, whose cheeks are slowly becoming flushed.

“Chris it is, then,” he says quietly, his lips edging up into a smile.

Chan hides his face in his coffee cup, taking the last sip and sighing as he places it down.

“That was a good coffee.”

Felix raises his eyebrows, shaking his half-finished drink. 

“How are you already finished?”

Chan doesn’t answer, he just grins.

He sits forward and rests his chin on his hands.

“So, Felix,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “What do you do for fun?”

Felix laughs. “Fun? Never heard of her before. I’m kidding—I mainly just rap, but sometimes I write a little too. I dunno. I’m a really boring person, Chris. There’s nothing interesting to know about me.”

Oh, how Chan doubts that.

“Everyone has a story. Why’d you move here?” Chan asks, tone chirpy. 

“Uh—It’s not exactly a fun, date story,” Felix says, a mocking laugh escaping his lips.

Chan’s eyebrows furrow. “Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“My dad was just a dick. Did stuff to my mum and I and we wanted to get out so we moved over here. It’s no big deal, I like it here anyway,” Felix admits. It’s something he never thought he would say.

He hates change—he had ever since he was a kid. Felix liked everything to run smooth, but nothing had ever been the same since his mother let that monster back into her life.

He supposes now, that he’s got Chris and maybe a few stable friends, it might run smooth again.

He hopes so.

“I’m glad you like it here. I like having you here.”

“A-ah, Chris, please,” Felix hides his face in his sleeve, unable to stop the smile on his lips and the heat on his cheeks. “You’re too sweet.”

Chan smiles, admiring the younger boy.

Their moment is interrupted by Chan’s phone vibrating against the table.

“Oh, shoot, I’m sorry—”

“No, no. It’s okay! You should answer that.”

Chan reaches for the phone and swipes to answer.

“Hey, Ji, I’m just out at the moment, could you—Yes, with Felix. No, Jisung, you can’t—I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? Now? Really? But I’m—Okay, fine.”

He hangs up and gives Felix a sympathetic smile before he grabs his keys and stands up.

“I’m really sorry, but I have to go. I’ll drive you home.”

“No, Chris, it’s fine, I live around the corner—”

“No, Lix, I said I’ll drive you home,” Chan mocks. “It’s the least I can do.”

Lix.

Felix practically swoons at the name.

He gets up and links his arm with Chan’s, “If you insist. Lead the way, Christopher!”  
Chan rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but grin at Felix as he pushes open the door and closes it gently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank u for sticking with the story ik my updates are a little slow but i had writers block and ughh i was trying my best :):) leave kudos & a comment if u liked it !


End file.
